What it is to Burn
by X-with stars
Summary: AU- Zoids0 semi Inu Yasha Xover. In the year 2163 the world is ruled by a twisted phyic name Seiko Atanma. When a girl named Leena stummbles a pond a little boy who claims to be full Shadow-fox and a yound man thats half liger things get complicated..B/L
1. Session 1:Faded Light

What it is to burn  
its retaliatory simple isn't it? To burn? Or be burned right? But we're not talking about simple breaking up burn we're talking about the one kind of burn that happens when your exiled from something, unwanted by someone or people or maybe even race....for insists the human race...  
  
Session One:  
  
Faded light  
"Hey Leena! Tenshi needs more C02 on the left Ion!" Naomi shouted  
  
Leena appeared from underneath a dark blue liger Ion booster. She sat up and wiped the grease from her face.  
  
"Already? We just filled it up last week!"  
  
Naomi nodded, "Yea, so? Remember last night? Or were you too drunk?" she said with sly smile.  
  
Leena's face puffed, "I wasn't drunk!"  
  
Naomi still kept the grin, "Oh, so you dance on tables and sing songs while you're sober, eh?"  
  
Leena shrugged and kept working on Tenshi, the blue liger. "So...which one did I sing this time?"  
  
Naomi thought for a moment, "I think it was My bloody Valentine and The Anthem by Good Charlotte, but it was hard to understand between the slurs"  
  
"Keh...DAMNIT!" Leena screamed as blood slowly oozed from her right palm.  
  
Naomi looked up worried, "What! What happen!"  
  
"I fricken almost cut my hand off! That's what!"  
  
Naomi sighed, "Brad where are you?" she quietly asked before she tended the Spitfire red head swearing of things that didn't even deal with her problem.  
  
~Later~  
  
Leena sat on the couch; arm folded and had a pout/anger face on.  
  
"I can't believe you POURED! The whole thing of rubbing alcohol on my hand!" she shouted.  
  
Naomi appeared from out of the kitchen with a bored look, "It was the only way to shut you up."  
  
Leena looked at her, "You're supposed to DAB! It on! Like only twice! Not fricken half a bottle! I felt like I burned my hand off!"  
  
"Hmm maybe I should just cut it off." Naomi mumbled under her breathe  
  
Leena looked up with a huge cookie inside her mouth, "Waft dija sayf Naifom?"  
  
Naomi couldn't help but laugh at her right now. She had those big anime liked eyes and huge hanging out of her mouth.  
  
"Don't looked into her eyes you'll be hypnotized." Someone said walking into the room.  
  
"Brad!" Naomi said jumping up to hug him. While on the couch, Leena stuck her finger in her mouth and make fake vomiting noises.  
  
Naomi threw another cookie at her. "Don't make me get it again!" she threaten  
  
Leena took a bite out of her cookie, "Whaftever..."  
  
Brad looked from Leena to Naomi, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Jojo told me that the parts are in for Yasha."  
  
Leena looked up quickly, "Really!"  
  
Brad nodded, "Yeah, soo you'll need the transport to get'em"  
  
Leena looked at Brad then to Naomi, "What are the parts you ordered Bard?"  
  
Brad started counting on his fingers, "Some ions, a barrel of CO2 which I might add is really hard to come by, new stereo hook up, SLCs got an upgrade soo you'll need to pick that up too."  
  
"Hmmm how didja get the upgrades?"  
  
"A little something something"  
  
"Oh! A little something something? S'okay, be back around 5ish, Ja ne"  
  
"Ja Ne""Ja ne"  
  
Leena walked out of small base they had found 5 years ago. It was abounded, that happen a lot during those years, when he came. Who's he you ask, well 30 years ago mass murders have been happening all over, special around here. There used be an ultra powerful zoid that no one could defeat. The guy, Seiko Atanma, came to power by assassinated the Zi leaders and releasing four prototyped Liger Xs. He was only able to catch 1; the other 3 are still at large.  
  
Leena walked to the transport and climbed in it.  
  
Three months after the attack the media said something of Seiko working with Back draft for sometime but left after 6 months of working. Once the jerk sent one of his flunkies to broadcast a world-wide statement saying that planet Zi was now under his control. We ignored it as a cyber prank but we relizated he wasn't joking when he broadcast killing a man with one of the prototype ligers for saying he was a joke. Then he orders that we capture anyone with a yellow star with a red cross in the middle of it. So here we are, bounty-hunters looking out for anyone with that symbols.  
  
Leena made the transport u-turn and drove out of the base. It would half an hour till she reach town, might as well find a radio station.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Saitek's shop  
  
An old man with a white long bared looked at the sound of a door opening.  
  
"Leena, hello, I've expecting ye. Brad stopped by two days ago for your orders." he said as he put down the screw-driver and picked up a small piece of paper.  
  
"Did you bring the Gustfa?"  
  
Leena nodded.  
  
"Well bring it back to the warehouse."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Leena walked back out and backed the Gustfa near the wear-house door. The old man appeared out the other side and handed Leena: 12 small computer shaped like chips.  
  
"There are your upgrades, and your stuff is loading as we speak."  
  
"Thank you Mr.Layon."  
  
"Oh, come off it now."  
  
They heard a gentle thumb and Bing.  
  
"My lady, your supplies have finished loading."  
  
Leena nodded again, as she turned and started to walk away felt something on her ass. She turned and smacked the old man up-side the head.  
  
When the old man's neck turned you could see a little yellow start with a little red cross in the center.  
  
"Prev..." Leena said as she got into the transport and left.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
"Whatta ass! I can't believe him; I'm starting to think we should've saved him!"  
  
Leena looked from the road to the radio when she looked back she saw a little 4 or 5 year old child standing, shocked and unable to move.  
  
Leena pressed the braked and open the cockpit.  
  
"What's your problem? What are you doing out here!"  
  
The little boy shook off the shock. He had short spiky black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a simple plan red shirt and mud-color green shorts. But the oddest thing about him was the two black fox like ears sticking out of his head. She looked at his feet, he was bare footed and had sharp-claw like fee and hands.  
  
"Are you okay?" Leena asked.  
  
The little boy smiled. "I'm Jamie! I'm a full Shadow-fox!" he piped.  
  
Leena noticed the boy had two tiny fangs where his eye-teeth were supposed to be. Leena picked up Jamie and sat him down on the nose of the Gustfa.  
  
"Jamie, why are you out here? Where are your parents?"  
  
Jamie sniffed, "The meanies Thunder brothers hurt them."  
  
Leena eyes widen, "How bad?"  
  
"They won't move! And they stopped breathing! My friend said that they're dead!"  
  
"Who's your friend?"  
  
Jamie sniffed and quickly looked behind him, "Oh! No! Bit!" he screamed.  
  
Leena started getting confused, "Who's Bit?"  
  
"He's my friend and his hurt too! We need to get to him! He might die too! Then I'll be all alone again!"  
  
Jamie jumped down and ran off towards the north.  
  
"Jamie, wait up!"  
  
Bit's P.O.V.  
  
"Bit! Bit! Wake up! I found help! And she looks like Lana!"  
  
I opened my eyes, my vision was blurred. 'Lana!' I looked over to Jamie as he jumped up and down waving his arms.  
  
I heard a gasp and looked in the other directions to see a girl; she had shoulder length red hair and violet eyes. "Lana?" I opened my eyes wider. I flexed my claws, "Why are you here! Why aren't you with Seiko?! Or did you get tired of him!" I barked  
  
The girl looked at me and spoke  
  
End of session One Tenma-Tenshi Inu Yasha: Soo is it good? Bad? 


	2. session 2: Fake id

Tenma-tenshiIY: Awww! I got reviews! *dances in a circle*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids 0 or Inu yasha  
  
Session two: Fake i.d.  
  
Bit's P.O.V.  
  
"Who the hell is Lana?! Are you asking for a beat down?! But by the looks of it you probably already got that...probably from some other girls your mistaken!"  
  
I painfully got up, "You're Lana! The back-stabbing Bitch who did this too me! So you wouldn't have to love me anymore! That's who you are!" I shouted.  
  
She closed her eyes, I sniffed a little to know if she was just really pissed or didn't like the sight of a dirty half-zoid. But her aurora was calm, it was kind of scary. Lana would have screamed by now.  
  
I saw Jamie scrapper up to her and jumped into her now crossed arms. She opened her eyes and looked down at him.  
  
"Ya know, your cute." She said matter-of-fact  
  
Jamie smiled, the girl started petting his ears. Jamie looked over to Bit.  
  
"Bit, can we please go with her? I bet she has medical supplies with her on her gutsfa." Jamie pleaded.  
  
I nodded and started to walk off to where their scents, the wench's and Jamie's, went too.  
  
Jamie went from Leena's arms to her shoulder. Leena walked over to me.  
  
"Do you needs some help?" she asked quietly.  
  
I snorted, "Why would I want the help of wench that looked just like my love, who supposedly try to kill me."  
  
I could tell she trying to keep cool, probably didn't want to get violent around Jamie. The kid has seen violents before, hell he saw his own parents die, that pretty much tops it.  
  
"Well, how did she try to kill you?"  
  
I stiffened, "Non...None of your businesses."  
  
"Well then...quite your complaining."  
  
"Leena, look!" Jamie said pointing to the top of the Gustfa.  
  
I limped over to one the side of it. Leena disappeared and reappeared with a white box with a big red cross on it.  
  
Leena's P.O.V.  
  
Bit's body was battered, I was surprise he could walk so with those bruises. Maybe he could be like Jamie. I looked over to Jamie, who raising his sleeve of his shirt; he had 2 red markings there that I didn't notice before. I looked back over to Bit. Since he was topples, it clearly showed that he did not have those markings but on his right bicep there was a barcode.  
  
"1.2.2.5.3.3.1.2"  
  
I notice him flinch but was against it because of his wounds, I try to think nothing of it, if my mind would only let do that.  
  
But wasn't he like Jamie? He had yellow-whitish ears on his head and sea- green eyes. His kaki colored cargo pants where killed, torn, holes everywhere, he was even missing a pant leg!  
  
'Damn, they really did mess him up.'  
  
I looked to where I should start to treat. Everywhere is most like it, his chest was scrapped up, and he could a have a broken rib or two. Blood dripped from his head, stating he had a gash on his forehead. His fore- arms weren't that bad, his left arm had a deep gash on it, possible by a knife or blade.  
  
"So, Bit are you a full shadow-fox like Jamie?" I asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"Keh, I'm half liger." He said disappoint.  
  
I smiled, "What's wrong with that?"  
  
He turned his head and scowled.  
  
"Everything!"  
  
I secretly looked over to Jamie and mocked Bit. Jamie giggled and ran up to Bit.  
  
"Stupid girl." Bit grumbled.  
  
"Stupid boy" I said back at him.  
  
I looked over in the box, and my eye caught the bottle of peroxide used for cuts. I grinned.  
  
"Jamie could you hand me that bottle please?"  
  
Jamie nodded and handed her the bottle.  
  
"Bit, could you hold out your left arm." I said while taking a rag and dipped it in the bottle.  
  
"Feh."  
  
I took the rage and draped it on his arm.  
  
'3...2...1'  
  
"What the fuck! Holy shit! What the! Aren't you supposed to be helping! I knew it! You are Lana! Bitch!" He screamed.  
  
'Man, am I like this?'  
  
I quickly ripped the rag off his arm as he started to flex his claws.  
  
"I was JOKING Bit! God, don't have a cow."  
  
Bit looks at me questionly, "What does a cow have to do with this?"  
  
I looked at him for a minute, "Never mind, let's go back to my place. You can have something to eat, shower even."  
  
Jamie jumped into my arms, "Really?! It's almost been 6 months since we were able to use a shower! But we had to leave when Bit destroyed it."  
  
I looked back over to Bit as he was looking the other way. I set Jamie down and went to bandage Bit's arm and forehead.  
  
I finished Bit's forehead and then turned to Jamie.  
  
"Jamie, do you have *any* cuts or bumps?"  
  
"No! Bit protected me from Harry!"  
  
I was going too asked who that was but it was getting dark and cold.  
  
I smiled at Jamie, "Come on Jamie, let's go inside." I turned around to face Bit, who was still sitting, "Bit? Are you coming inside?"  
  
He shook his head and had a distance looked in his eyes as glanced over at me.  
  
I saw his mouth move, as if to say something, but I didn't hear it. He just nodded his head and climbed inside and sat down in one of the back seats.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
I parked the Gustfa and took the 12 chips with me as I piled out with Bit and Jamie. Jamie jumped onto my shoulder and looked 'awed' but the whole cargo hold and the 3 ligers we have.  
  
Jamie pointed to the navy blue one with sky blue tinted eyes. "What's that ones name?"  
  
"Tenshi."  
  
He pointed to the next one, which was sliver and had orange eyes. "And this one?"  
  
"Skky"  
  
I saw his eyes grown silently larger as he saw the last one. I was blood red with three gold color strips going down both sides of it; its eyes were a lighter red. Down the slope of the nose was gold on both ends and above its eyes also was gold brim.  
  
"And this one is Yasha."  
  
End of session two 


	3. Session 3: DragonFly

Oh! I'm so sorry this took so long to update! This story is logged up at my grams! So kind of difficult!  
  
My reviewers: Lady Arwen Raibed Inu fan Shadow fox queen Zap23 Nina Heart EDfanMH  
  
Are the coolest!  
  
Lady Arwen: I didn't mean it to look like that.I was typing and viola! Tenshi and Yasha!  
  
Session three: Dragon Fly  
  
Bit's P.O.V.  
  
"Yasha..."  
  
The name sounded fitted for the beast. I wanted to know more of the names. Specially Yasha.  
  
I looked over to Leena who was explaining the differences between the 3 ligers.  
  
"Tenshi is usually reaches speeds of 340 miles per hour. Skky reaches 420. Then there's Yasha. "  
  
"Leena! Where have you been?! And.who are theses guys?"  
  
My ears went back at the sudden noise.  
  
"Oh! Naomi! I was just about to go upstairs." Leena started.  
  
Footfalls could be heard reaching us. A girl appeared in the cargo hold. She short dark red hair almost like Leena but darker, she was wearing long blue dress that had some sparkles on it, around her neck was a small diamond necklace, but besides it small size it glowed.  
  
"Ohh!" I heard Leena squeal.  
  
'My poor poor ears..' I thought.  
  
"Where are you goin?" she asked.  
  
The girl, Naomi, smiled. "Brad is taking out on a date, and he is not telling me where we are going."  
  
"Oh how romantic!"  
  
Naomi rolled her eyes, "Really?"  
  
I looked over to Leena; her 'lovely dopey' grin disappeared quickly.  
  
"Nope."  
  
The girls seemed to have a good laugh over it.  
  
Naomi looked over to me and Jamie.  
  
"And who are these guys?"  
  
Jamie ran over to Leena and jumped into her arms, "I'm Jamie! And the grouch over there is Bit!"  
  
"Who ya callen a grouch Brat!" I growled.  
  
Jamie squeaked and hides behind Leena's hair.  
  
Naomi sweatdropped, "Right.well me and Brad are going!"  
  
"Don't forget to tell Brad about Jamie and Bit."  
  
"Oh yea."  
  
I watch Naomi's retreating figure when Leena spoke. "Right! Now to find you two some clothes."  
  
"So'kays"  
  
__10 to 15 minutes later__ 3rd P.O.V  
  
'What the hell is this stuff?' Bit thought as he looked in the mirror.  
  
"Bit! What's taking you so long to change?!" Leena yelled through the door.  
  
Bit's clawed hand turned the knob of door and opened it slowly.  
  
He wore a pair of dark blue cargo pants that had a red 'K' on the right side. They might have been a little too big because the red boxers Leena gave him were showing, just the rim of them. Leena slightly blushed at the sight.  
  
He held out the shirt to Leena.  
  
"I think this is a little too small."  
  
Leena looked at the tag, "It says Medium."  
  
"Look at it."  
  
Leena looked at the shirt, he was right. The shirt was now the size to fit Leena.  
  
"Oh well! Too bad for Brad! I just got a new shirt!" Leena giggled and folded the shirt.  
  
"Well even better, I have to check your ribs." She added.  
  
"Keh, no need, they're already healed."  
  
Leena nodded, "Oh yea, you're like Jamie."  
  
Leena saw Bit's right ear twitch, "Speaking of which, he here comes."  
  
"Cute!" Leena screamed and rubbed his ear like you would a dog's.  
  
Bit went a little pink, "Kno--Knock it off wench!"  
  
"Why should she Bit? It looks like you like it." Jamie said jumping onto his shoulder and biting his left ear.  
  
Bit batted him off. "Yeah, sure."  
  
"So, you guys ever have Raman?" Leena asked.  
  
"Raman?" Jamie asked back, "Whats that?"  
  
"Come on then!" Leena said garbing Bit's hand and heading towards the kitchen.  
  
__Next morning__  
  
The kitchen light flickered on. Bit yawned and walked in, still wearing the blue jeans and no shirt. Opening the fridge door and taking out the orange juice, he drank it from the carton.  
  
He set the orange juice down and looked on the calendar that hung on the first panel of the first.  
  
'What is this?' Bit thought.  
  
He looked down on today; it had a dark blue star in the middle of the small box labeled the 21st.  
  
"Hibiki" He said slowly. Bit shrugged and went back to his drink. "Bit, at least use a glass." Leena's voice said entering the kitchen.  
  
Bit almost chocked, 'How come I didn't sense her?'  
  
Bit closed his eyes half way and looked over to Leena. She was wearing a white spaghetti strapped shirt that said 'Dragon Fruit' with a pair of gray shorts that had a blue lil' turtle on the left pant leg with red flames surrounding it, her hair was up in a messy bun and some of her bangs laid on the side of her face.  
  
"Hey Leena."  
  
"Hmm..?" she said as she poured some Fruit punch.  
  
"What does this star mean? And who's Hibiki?"  
  
Leena's eyes dulled, "Its.it's a date."  
  
Bit sense her sadness, "Okay, who's the person?"  
  
Then he felt her get nervous, "A.a Jamie is coming so tell ya later"  
  
Bit was a bit (ohh I hate his name sometimes) surprise when he shifted his ears, making them twitch, and heard Jamie padding down the hallway.  
  
'Strange.she sensed him before I did.keh whatever.' Bit thought  
  
After 4 cups of beef Raman and one slap on the head for taking Leena's doubtnut Bit went back into the cargo hold.  
  
Bit ear's swirled around. When he was sure enough that no one was around he jumped onto Yasha's back.  
  
"Right then." Bit started as he stood from his crouching position. "What is so special about you?"  
  
Bit stood and looked around. The Liger started to shake.  
  
"Whaaaat?" he said griping onto Yasha's back plates.  
  
"Knock It Off Freak!" Bit yelled.  
  
~Freak? You shouldn't be talking. ~ (A/n: Think of an old English man voice.for some reason that always popped on when I read it.you don't have too if ya don't wanna)  
  
"What in seven hells." Bit said as the shakings died down.  
  
~Oh please, even I know your not *that* stupid. ~  
  
"Watch it!" Bit growled.  
  
~Oh my, he growled, I'm terrified, half-breed. ~  
  
"Half-breed." Bit said in a whispered.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A young girl around 17 stood in front of Bit.  
  
"Bit.I'm leaving..." she said.  
  
Bit looked at her with sad eyes, "Why?"  
  
"Because." she started, "Because Seiko told me he loves me.and I."  
  
Bit closed his eyes and hinds them with his long spiky bangs. "But I love you..." he whimpered quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry Bit.but it's for your own good."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Seiko told me that he would kill you if I didn't say yes."  
  
Bit looked at her, "Then runaway with me! We'll hind and change our names!"  
  
She turned her gaze from Bit to the window. Looking outside she saw Jamie playing with the butterflies.  
  
"I'm sorry Bit, but I love Seiko."  
  
"Lana please, come away with Jamie and me. I'll protect you both!"  
  
Lana looked at Bit angrily, "I love Seiko and no one else."  
  
"What about me?" Bit asked.  
  
Lana didn't say a word; she just picked up her bag and opened the door.  
  
She turned as a black limo with tinted windows pulled up.  
  
"I would never love a half breed."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
~Lana, eh? ~  
  
"What about her?"  
  
~She serenity looked like my mistress Leena. You think its Lana don't you Bit, you think Leena is Lana ~  
  
"No, Leena smells different compare to Lana, but don't you ever tell her that!"  
  
~and why not, I think she'll make a great mate and mother to your pup, Jamie. ~  
  
Bit blushed, "Yea-No! Well maybe.I don't know. And Jamie is not my pup!"  
  
~ Well you fooled me.Anyways here comes my mistress now. ~  
  
"Bit?" Leena's voice came from the hallway.  
  
End of session three:  
  
Tenma-tenshi Iy: Ya know, I thought no one would like this story.I guess wrong! ^ ~  
  
Oh and if the Flashback didn't come up italic it was supposed to be. What programs do you guys used to make it like that? I have Microsoft word..Oh! Yes! The fourth session won't be up till probably after my vaka! We're going to Washington! Yea! I have to wear a skirt? I'm a girl who wears baggy jeans, so ya know  
  
R&R 


	4. Session 4: Leaving only Scars

TTIY: That was supposed to be Dragonfly II but I listen to a song during this and that was the title of the song . Oh yes.  
  
Um A Little Help?  
  
All the thought and flashbacks are supposed to be italic! But for some reason they won't.What programs do you guys use?  
  
Session Four: Leaving only scars  
  
Leena reappeared from the hallway and looked up at Bit.  
  
"Jamie went and took a nap in your room; I hope you do not mind."  
  
"Keh.Oh yea! Leena you never told what happen today." Bit said preparing to jump down.  
  
~ Oh so you do have a brain. ~  
  
"Shut up." Bit growled low so Leena wouldn't hear him.  
  
"Bit, did you ever hear of a man named Hibiki Kawasaki."  
  
Bit thought for a moment, 'The name sounds really familiar.'  
  
"No, is he important?"  
  
"Well he deals with this day."  
  
"When I was sixteen we found an abounded boy outside the base, later he became part of us."  
  
*flashback*  
  
~I've been so alone for so long  
  
Forgotten by the world  
  
Forgotten to myself  
  
your effervescent eyes have awakened me  
  
And brushed the dust away  
  
But I knew you'd never stay ~  
  
"Hibiki!" A young 16 year old Leena said. She was wearing a white beater that said Deftones in navy blue with baggy blue jeans.  
  
A young boy, probably 16 or 17, reframed form stepping inside the cockpit of Liger that had navy and sliver plates. His long dark blue spiky hair moved in the light summer breeze. He faced puzzled.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
Leena looked up at him, "Hibi, why don't you let Brad or Leon race, they have more experience."  
  
"So your saying I can't race?" he smirked and jumped into the cockpit.  
  
*"He was determined to prove himself to Brad and Leon."* Leena in the present  
  
~So I memorized the color of your eyes as I lost myself inside you  
  
and I memorized the way our legs entwined as I drifted off beside you ~  
  
Hibiki strapped himself into the harness. He patted the controls and kissed a picture of Leena with his index and middle finger. He smirked once more at the sound of his opponent approaching him.  
  
~I miss  
  
God I miss  
  
Waking up beside you ~  
  
It was a gold plated liger with heavy evergreen colored eyes.  
  
A com-linked appeared on Hibiki's screen.  
  
"Hibiki please, that Reico Atamna, please dropped the race!" Leena pleaded, tears brimmed her eyes.  
  
Hibiki gripped the controls of the zoid harder. 'Remember why you're doing this Hibi; remember who you're doing this for.' Taking a short glance at the picture of Leena, he smiled sadly.  
  
"Racers!"  
  
Hibiki shook his head and made the liger walked over to the line.  
  
~At night I cling to you, I'm so afraid  
  
Afraid the day will come  
  
And I'll wake and find you gone  
  
But you promised that you'd not abandon me  
  
And kissed my fears away  
  
But I woke up to that day ~  
  
"Go!"  
  
The two ligers took off. Hibiki's cockpit shook as the speed increase. Reico's liger gained speed and moved ahead of Hibiki. Hibiki growled and pressed a little tiny red button underneath the controls.  
  
A blue liquid went into in the Ion boosters, making them grown in speed. Hibiki looked over at the picture, it started to fall.  
  
~ But I had memorized the way our eyes  
  
would meet reflected in the bathroom mirror ~  
  
The picture quietly fell onto the floor  
  
~I miss  
  
God I miss  
  
Waking up beside you ~  
  
Hibiki's liger raced right next to Reico's.  
  
Leena, who was still standing where she was arguing to Hibiki before, looked at the main screen.  
  
'Hibiki.'  
  
~ I've been so alone for so long  
  
I forgot how much it hurts  
  
To wake up so alone ~  
  
Hibiki looked form the picture to pavement. Hibiki quickly grabbed the picture and held it in his hands.  
  
"Heh, now you won't get away from me now!" He said quietly looking from Reico's liger to the finished line.  
  
Over in Reico's cockpit, he grinned and pressed the same button Hibiki did.  
  
The Ion was filled with the same liquid.  
  
Leena notice that Reico was slowly beating Hibiki. Reico was now a full foot ahead of Hibiki.  
  
'Please Hibiki don't do it!'  
  
~But I memorized how warm your body felt  
  
as you lay half asleep beside me  
  
And I memorized the way the sunlight  
  
filled the room and played upon your body ~  
  
Hibiki began to sweat, 'He's going to win.no, he won't.'  
  
Hibiki lightly put his ring finger over the second little button. He left it there for 3 second before taking it away. 'No.'  
  
"Let's go Tenshi!"  
  
~I miss  
  
God I miss  
  
Waking up beside you ~  
  
The liger roared and tried to catch up with Reico's. Reico noticed this began to race closer to Hibiki.  
  
Leena's eyes began to tear up. 'Please.'  
  
Hibiki looked over to Reico and understood. He took the picture and gripped it tighter.  
  
"I'm sorry.that I won't be there, won't be there to set you free."  
  
Reico smiled sickly and rammed Tenshi.  
  
Tenshi lost course and crash into an empty bleacher stand.  
  
"Hibiki!!" Leena cried out painfully.  
  
Hibiki grinned, one of his eyes where closed and he was bleed rapidly from the head.  
  
"I'm so sorry.that I didn't keep my promise."  
  
~I miss  
  
God I miss  
  
Waking up beside you ~  
  
*end of flash back*  
  
Bit slightly shutters as he had image it.  
  
"That is who Hibiki is."  
  
"Leena.I'm...a...--"  
  
"No need Bit, I know you feel sorry. I accept that Hibiki is gone. But he would want me to be strong." Leena said now looking outside the base hanger. She turned but paused in mid place.  
  
"If he didn't race, then either Brad or Leon would have gotten killed. But, if he did survive I would have married him."  
  
Bit looked at her, almost in new respect, 'As I would have Lana.'  
  
(A/n: this is where it was supposed to end but nah)  
  
5 hours later  
  
Bit's P.O.V.  
  
It's been a full 5 hours since she told me.  
  
"And then I saw Reico's Liger rammed into Hibiki's. Then Hibiki crashed into the bleachers.he didn't survive."  
  
Her voice echoed in his mind.  
  
"Why does it nag me? Why should I, Bit Cloud the lowly half breed, care about some stupid boy in some stupid race died about.Well Leena never told how old she is.she looks 18...okay 18.About damn 2 years ago!"  
  
"He was determined to prove himself to Brad and Leon."  
  
*Determined.  
  
I shifted my gaze from the ceiling to the window. I know what that word means. I was so determined to prove myself to Lana.and look what happen.  
  
Leon was coming back tomorrow so I was stuck in Hi-bi-ki's old room.  
  
Greaaattttt..Hey? Where did that girl and her mate go? They still haven't come back yet.  
  
The room was filled with pictures of the boy and Leena.  
  
"I would have married him."  
  
She was right, by the looks of it-  
  
"Where looking for a young man named Bit Cloud, he has yellow liger ears and blue-green eyes and he travels with a small shadow-fox looking boy. Have you seen him?"  
  
(A/n: maybe I should end here?)  
  
My heartbeat rose.  
  
"Oh my! Is he dangerous?"  
  
'Oh yea Leena, go ahead be naïve' I smirked  
  
"Yes man' he is, he just escape from prison."  
  
"What about the little boy?"  
  
"He's in custody right now and getting a proper home."  
  
'Bullshit!' I thought growling at this man.  
  
"Good.No, I haven't seen him, but if I do I'll go the police."  
  
"Thank you and one more thing man' this 'person' "  
  
*"Grrrr..."*(a/n: ( this is Bit)  
  
"Has the marking 1-2-2-5-3-3-1-2 on his left bicep. Keep a look out for that. Have a good day man'. "  
  
"You too."  
  
Click  
  
3rd P.O.V.'s  
  
'Shit.' was all that came to Bit's mind.  
  
Footfalls approach the room. A soft knock was heard. "Bit?"  
  
The door opened. "Bit, what.what was that about?"  
  
Bit never shifted his gaze from the window.  
  
"What did you do?" She asked once more time.  
  
"I did nothing.except tried to.try to.I don't remember.what I try to do."  
  
End of session four..  
  
Wow that was long.. Well.R&R.Oh yes! That song in the flash is Stabbing Westwards "Waking up beside you" I don't own that either! Wow depressing..maybe I can buy the cd.wait I have it already.. 


	5. Deftones

Hiiiiiiiiiiii!!!  
  
Oh, Seiko? U really want to know how I got his name? His name was spelled like this 'Seicko' but the Microsoft word thingy gave Seiko so I was like wat the hell  
  
Ok this might be confusing sense Bit will be hearing and sometimes seeing what happen to him before he meet Jamie... hell even Lana, hmm I like the hell today ne?, anyways.that's it?  
  
Session 5: Deftones  
  
Bit's P.O.V.  
  
My eyes began to string. 'Why.why does this always happen when I try to think about it?'  
  
"You forgot what happen to you."  
  
I looked at her, "The only thing I can remember is being at some cold base- like place! Finding Jamie and being taken in by Lana!"  
  
My head hurt, 'What was that!' I thought as I saw a bright flash in my mind. 'Someone is yelling.'  
  
'"NO!! Le..." '  
  
'No Le?'  
  
Semi-flashback  
  
"Bit Cloud I presume." A man said in a black airy.  
  
I looked up at him and mumbled something.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
I pounced on him, "You killed her you Bastard!" Then I threw a punch.  
  
The guy glowed an eerie purple and I was through off.  
  
He took his pale white hand and lifted it up to his lip. A trickle of blood flowed down,  
  
"You just earned your life." He turned to three other, "I want him to be Yasha."  
  
"Are you sure Mr. Atamna?" one asked. Mr. Atamna grinned, "Very."  
  
End of S-Flashback.  
  
'What was that?!"  
  
"To be Yasha."  
  
"Huh? What did you say Bit?" Leena asked still looking at me.  
  
"I just.I just saw something."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Something happen at a base, someone died.some girl, then four guys, one all in black clothing called Atamna.wanted me to be Yasha."  
  
'Oh my god! He's Yasha!' Leena placed her hand over her mouth and tried to stop the tears.  
  
3rd P.O.V.  
  
Leena took a step back as Bit jumped from Yasha down on to the floor. Leena stared at him. She ran and hugged him.  
  
Footfalls approach the room, "Whoa, what's going on here?"  
  
Leena wiped around, almost knocking over Bit, "Leon!"  
  
Leon grinned and dropped his duffel bag. He smirked played on his face and crossed his arms like Bit does when he finds something very amusing and black-mailing-able.  
  
Leon held the smirk while Leena tried to explain what happen before he walked in.  
  
"Well ya see it's not what it looks like! I.he...we...WAA! HE'S YASHA DAMNIT!"  
  
Leon lost the smirk immediately after Leena's outburst.  
  
Leena still held her position as she yelled in. Leon closed his eyes then reopen as he heard her moved.  
  
Leena moved closer to Bit, as he stood; studying Leon.  
  
Leon got his smirk back on, "So, are you two 'together'?"  
  
"Leon! Really!" Leena screamed and threw a wrench at his head, which he missed after being accustom to be thrown at with various objects.  
  
"What it's a simple question?" Leon said holding up his duffel bag as some sort of blockage.  
  
Leena growled, stating end the conversation. As Bit held in a laugh from the pitiful growl.  
  
Leon brought down his bag and turned around, "Whatever, I'll be in my room if you need me. Oh and Leena try to keep the noise down." With that he raced out of the hanger as fast as Bit dose.  
  
Leena fisted balled and yet again growled. Bit couldn't keep the laughter burst out.  
  
Leena forgetting her brother and remembering Bit turned around. "And what is so funny?"  
  
"Your growl!" he chocked out.  
  
"What?!" she yelled/growled. Making Bit laugh harder.  
  
Leena stared at Bit for a full five minutes before he quite down.  
  
"Are you finished?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. Leena took a long sigh before looking back up at Bit. Bit returned the gaze.  
  
"Hey mister! Some boy likes your...Daughter!"  
  
"Leon." Leena whispered  
  
"Hey Mister on your way over in your Volvo, suit, and tie. They'll, be crawling in your bed soon messing around, maybe getting high."  
  
"Leon I swear to god..."  
  
"Nana na nana na, Nana na nana na."  
  
"That's it!" Leena screamed and raced down the hallway.  
  
Bit sighed and scratched one of his ears.  
  
"Leena come on it was just a joke!"  
  
"Joke my ass!"  
  
"I bet that guy in there thinks it's lovely!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
There was a loud smack and one set of footfalls.  
  
Leena's figure reappeared out of the dim lighten hallway.  
  
She smiled, "So where were we?"  
  
Bit stared, 'And Yasha thinks she'll make a good mother.'  
  
"A, Bit?" she asked waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
Bit shook his head and smile as they began walking out of the hanger.  
  
"So Leena what happen to Leon?" Bit asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing he can't handle." She said with sarcasm.  
  
"And, a, Leena. what was that song he was singing?"  
  
Leena laughed a little and waved her hand in front of her face, "Forget about it. Now I bet Jamie is up and hunger, ne?"  
  
"A sure?" Bit said scratching the back of his head.  
  
End of session 5 


	6. Ok! Go!

Oh I see some of you are confused will here is a recap:  
  
Leena meets Jamie and Bit in the desert, she treats them. Bit has been living in the base of hers for 2 days so far. Bit finds out about Hibiki, a boy who died, and Leena finds out Bit lost his memory and that he was project Yasha. And for last! Something happen to Brad and Naomi but not telling.  
  
Session 6: Ok Go!  
  
It's been 3 weeks and still no word from Brad and Naomi. Leena was becoming worried.  
  
"Oh, Leon, where could they be?!" Leena moaned.  
  
Bit took another bite of his bagel and looked at Leon who was staring off to space. He looked back to Leena. 'Another normal day.' he thought. He looked over at wall clock.  
  
'12:56'  
  
Bit finished off the bagel when he felt something. 'Shit.'  
  
Bit looked over at the window of the kitchen. A huge dust tornado was coming this was. It was one of Bit's fears.  
  
Jamie jumped into Leena's arms from his kitchen seat, which was the counter.  
  
"Waa! Bit! He's coming!" Was heard when a loud roar was present.  
  
"Bit! I know you're in here! You how much trouble you'll be in if Seiko finds out your alive!" Leena stood up and place the outside footage. A young man was there, he had brown hair, green eyes, and pointy elf looking ears. He wore an orange shirt what looked like flare jeans.  
  
'Okay, weirdo!' she thought.  
  
"Leena open the door." Bit said licking the cream off his fingers.  
  
Leena opened the door and the weird man rushed in, well actually fell in since he was against the door; banging on it.  
  
The man looked up at her and sprang up, garbing her hand and placed it in his.  
  
"Would you." he trailed off.  
  
"Leena, Leena Tourus." Leena said.  
  
"Would you, Leena Tourus, become my mate and replenish my pack!" he said.  
  
Leena backed away from him, ripping her hand from his. She looked at Bit first then Leon with 'I-Don't-Like-This-Guy-Get-Him-The-Hell-Away look.'  
  
Bit stood up and walked over to Leena. Jamie jumped from her arms and onto her shoulder.  
  
"Harry.you know a wimpy prick like you could never mate someone like Leena, she's.to much to handle."  
  
Harry looked at Bit, "What was last place science fair experiment?"  
  
Bit growled, "Get Out!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "No."  
  
"That wasn't a request."  
  
"I wouldn't expect it to be."  
  
Bit then punched Harry, sending him into the wall.  
  
"Good Shot!" Jamie yelled.  
  
"Jamie!" Leena said.  
  
"Sowwy..." he said putting his index finger in his mouth.  
  
Leena looked back over to Bit, who was blowing a raspberry to Harry. Jamie jumped form Leena's shoulder to Bit's.  
  
"What was that? Harry Chimp?" Bit said grinning.  
  
"Yea! What was that.um what is the rest?" Jamie said.  
  
Harry got up and tried to punch Bit. Bit ducted but Jamie didn't.  
  
"Waa!"  
  
Harry just stood in his stance.  
  
Leena ran over to Jamie, "Oh! Jamie! Are you okay?! Jamie!"  
  
Bit looked over to Leena and Jamie, 'He hit Jamie! You son of a bi...'  
  
Harry took his opening and struck Bit.  
  
Bit didn't move, he was still looking at Leena.  
  
Jamie was now cradled in her arms, whimpering.  
  
Leena stood up; "You!" she looked at Harry was a death glare, "Get Out of My House!"  
  
Harry crossed his arms, "Heh, why should I, women?"  
  
Leena took the kitchen knife of the counter and held it. Bit ducted.  
  
"Oh she's got a knife!" Harry said with sarcasms.  
  
Leena threw the knife directly above Harry head. Two of his hairs fell. "Next time, I won't miss!" she said.  
  
Harry stood there like an Idiot. Bit stood up and tackled him. "And Stay out!"  
  
Harry stared at the door, "Wow! She's a perfect mate!"  
  
Bit heard what Harry said, 'Yea, right.over my dead body she'll will.'  
  
Zi's old main base  
  
"Masaki, Taki!" a man yelled behind a dark cherry wood desk. His red eyes brighten with anger.  
  
A young man with raven colored hair and bright red eyes walked in fallowed by a slightly shorter man with blonde, almost white hair, and bright green eyes.  
  
The older boy spoke first, "Yes, Seiko?"  
  
Seiko looked over at him, "Masaki." He said in a low tone. "I'm hearing rumors of a young liger hybrid over in sector X-027.one that *supposed* to be dead!"  
  
"Well.aaa" was all that came from Masaki. The younger boy stepped forwards, "There was a girl, and she looked like Lana but was different from her.she helped him."  
  
Seiko raised a brow, "Really now, I want to know more about this *girl*."  
  
"Yes sir, Seiko sir." With that the younger boy, Taki, ran out.  
  
Masaki turned to leave, "Wait, Masaki; I'm not done with you yet."  
  
Masaki turned, "Yes Seiko, my lord."  
  
Seiko grinned, "You're no longer needed."  
  
Masaki eyes widen, "No! Please! Seiko!"  
  
Seiko grinned and snapped his fingers, "Come here pet."  
  
Two blue eyes light up the dark corner.  
  
A boy appeared he was 19 and tanned, with sky blue liger ears on his head.  
  
"You have a new chew toy."  
  
The boy lunged at Masaki.  
  
"No Masaki!" Taki cried form the door.  
  
Seiko's eyes averted to him, "Get back to work, nothing to see here!" Taki simple nodded and ran away to his dorm. 'Masaki.'  
  
Back at Leena's base.  
  
Leena was in the medical wing of the base. Jamie sat on a bed while Leena was kneeling down to his level. Bit stood, leaning against the door; taking glances at Jamie sometimes.  
  
Leena replaced the icepack on Jamie's eye.  
  
"There, does it feel any better?" she asked gently.  
  
Jamie nodded.  
  
Leena smiled, "Good." She handed him a tootsie pop.  
  
She turned to threw away the old-used up ice packs.  
  
"Jamie, wanna go to the market with me?" she asked.  
  
His eyes light up and ran to get his new shoes Leena had bought him.  
  
"He is so sweet!" Leena said then looked at Bit, "Why can't you learn to be like that?"  
  
Bit snorted, "Why? So I can bitch when I get a small paper cut or something?"  
  
Jamie reappeared in the room with his shoes on.  
  
"Okay Jamie, let's go!" Leena said taking his hand.  
  
Bit turned and walked behind them.  
  
Leena looked out the coroner of her eye, "Where ya think your going?"  
  
"Keh, to the market with you guys, you get all sorts of trouble when left alone."  
  
Leena scowled, "I do *not!"  
  
"Keh!"  
  
"Besides," Leena started, "You're staying here with Leon."  
  
"What?"  
  
Leena grinned, "Call it, as if you will, male bonding."  
  
Bit crossed his arms, "Keh, whatever.I'll be in Hitiki's room."  
  
"It's Hibiki!" Leena shouted from the door.  
  
"Idiot!" she added before leaving. "Keh!" he said loudly.  
  
"Is that even a word?" Leon asked turning the corner.  
  
Bit scowled at him, "Of course!"  
  
Taki's dorm  
  
"Let's see, let's see" Taki said typing on the laptop. He had scanned a picture of Lana in and altering it a little to make it looked like the girl.  
  
"She had lighter eyes and was a little bit slimmer."  
  
He sent the photo in to be processed.  
  
He stared at the screen for a few moments. Leena's I.D. came up.  
  
"Ah Ha!" Taki said triumphly.  
  
End of session six  
  
I don't know if I like Harry being Kouga. It was either Kouga or Hojou but I got someone else for Hojou let's see if you know who it is.  
  
Ja Ne 


	7. Its all goin black

Session Seven:   
  
Silent Feilds  
  
~   
  
Bit gazed at the ceiling. Bored.   
  
'Leeennnnaaa! Where are you?!' his mind screamed, 'I'm sooo bored! And Leon isn't helping!'   
  
Taki's dorm   
  
"Leena Tourus, Age: 18, height: 5' 8", Sex: Female, living area: sector X-027/2B, Job: Bounty hunter,   
  
Police record: 5 charges of illegal street racing…." Taki mumbled, "Oh so we have a little adrenaline junky here."   
  
Taki started reading other information but something caught his eye, "Former Boyfriend: Hibiki J. Kawasaki." Taki held his breathe,   
  
"Holy shit!"   
  
Taki click on Hibiki's sub-profile.   
  
'Access denied' flashed on the screen.   
  
Taki smirked, "Fine, I'll go to Leena's." He went only to get the same results.   
  
"Access denied! Damn it all to hell!" he yelled.   
  
'Fine, if they want a code they'll get one!' he thought.   
  
20 minutes later   
  
"Come on! This one just *has* to work!"   
  
'Access granted'   
  
'Welcome to project Reincarnation'   
  
"Reincarnation?"   
  
Taki scrolled down the page, "P-Yasha footage?"   
  
A video appeared on the screen, a base was in the distance.   
  
Bit   
  
Bit was sleeping quietly on the couch when he felt something twitch.   
  
Bit's eyes flashed open. Flashes of Blood, a girl, and the shadow figure of a man.   
  
Taki   
  
The screen was of people inside the base, smiling and laughing. Then it flashed and the base was on fire. Two of the five people inside   
  
where on the ground. The camera flipped to a seen of a boy on the ground fallowed by a girl, an older boy stood over her…   
  
Taki was too engrossed with the movie he didn't even notice the person behind him, with a baseball bat.   
  
The person swung, Taki didn't see it coming.   
  
The movie stilled played.   
  
*"Bit Cloud I presume."   
  
Mumbling was heard.   
  
"What was that?"   
  
The boy pounced on him, "You killed her you Bastard!" Then he threw a punch.*   
  
The person, a man, unplugged the system.   
  
"Don't want anyone seeing that, now do we?" he said then turned to the others, "Put him in a cell with the others, I'll ask Seiko was to do   
  
with him."   
  
"Yes sir." They left; the man turned and walked out.   
  
Seiko   
  
"What?" Seiko said, still behind the desk.   
  
"He saw a *tiny* bit of what happen that night." The man said, emphasizing tiny with his index and thumb finger.   
  
Seiko turned around, his chair's back to the man, "You know what will happen if they remember."   
  
"Yes sir, I do."   
  
"Good, go back to the base and watch them for awhile, make sure…."   
  
"Alright sir, what unit?"   
  
"Unit R-24….."   
  
Bit   
  
Bit finally realized that he was holding his breath. He sucked in some oxygen and sat straight up.   
  
'*"Run! Get out of here!"*'   
  
The voice lingered in his head.   
  
'*"Bit! Where are you? I can't see threw the smoke!"*'   
  
Bit saw flashes of black smoke and fire.   
  
'*"Here, grab my hand, we *have* to get to Liger Zero…."*'   
  
Seiko   
  
"The same unit as before sir?" he asked.   
  
Seiko grinned, "Yes, why not."   
  
'You will be my Bit Cloud, whether you like or not.'   
  
"Alright sir."   
  
Bit   
  
He was still on the couch, but his head was in his hands.   
  
"Bit! Leon! We're home!" Leena shouted as she and Jamie walked threw the door.   
  
'What time is it?' Bit looked at the digital clock on the TV.   
  
'3 hours?!'   
  
"Bit?"   
  
Bit looked up at Leena, who looked concerned.   
  
"What?" he barked back.   
  
Leena scowled, "Well, excuse me for caring! I just wanted you to know your helping!"   
  
Bit shot her the same looked back, "Well, No one asked you *to care!"   
  
Leena felt like the tears were going to pour. Bit knew he went to far this time.   
  
But, Leena was never going to cry in front of him. She just tugged on his wrist and guiding him to the kitchen door.   
  
"Alright, Mr. Bad ass! Go prove how strong you are!"   
  
Leon looked over and saw Bit walking over to them, looking pissed off. He looked up at Leena you carried the same expression.   
  
"Have a fight with my sister I see." He teased.   
  
"Shut up!" Bit growled back. "No one asked you anyhow."   
  
Leon chuckled and picked up two bags, While Bit picked up five.   
  
"Damn bitch is going to kill me." He mumbled walking back over to the kitchen door.   
  
Jamie walked over to Leon, "What's his problem?"   
  
Leon smiled, "Fight with Leena."   
  
"Ohhh." Jamie said carrying the small bag up the steps.   
  
Bit and Leena   
  
"Thank you Bit." Leena said threw her teeth as he handed her the bag of flour.   
  
"My pleasure." He said back.   
  
Leon and Jamie both sat down at the table and watched with mild intestine.   
  
"I think Leena is way better then Lana, she's almost like the female version of Bit." Jamie said grabbing an apple.   
  
Leon looked over at him, "Who is Lana?"   
  
"Bit's ex girlfriend…"   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Yea."   
  
"Bit! Gimme' that!"   
  
"Na nanana!"   
  
*Smack*   
  
Jamie and Leon looked back up at the pair to see Bit holding his head, his ears lowered. While Leena stood over him with a broken frozen   
  
pizza box.   
  
"Cruel as a mother fucker!" Bit grumbled and held his head in attempted to stop the ringing in his head.   
  
"What was that Bit?" Leena said sweetly.   
  
Leon picked up Jamie, "I don't think you wanna see this." He said as they walked out.   
  
"Why?!" Jamie cried.   
  
"Because Bit is not going to be talking for a few days, that's why."   
  
Kitchen   
  
"What did you say Bit?" She asked again.   
  
"A….cute as a mother fucker?"   
  
Leena froaze and her heartbeat rose   
  
Leena dropped the pizza box and blushed. Bit looked up at the silent of her. When he notices how still she was he stood up and  
  
examined her.   
  
"Leena?" he said.   
  
"Anyone home?" he added waving his hand in her face.   
  
'How about we poke her?' he thought getting angry.   
  
When he pokes her, she bites him.   
  
"Waa! Bitch!" Bit yelled taking his finger away from her.   
  
Leena shook her head and looked over to Bit.   
  
"Did I hurt you?" she asked grabbing his finger and looking at it.   
  
Bit looked down confused, "Nothing to worry about, It will heal in like two seconds."   
  
Leena looked down, "Okay" 'Damn him and his stupid healing!'  
  
Leon and Jamie peak threw a crack of the kitchen door, "What they doing Leon?"  
  
Leon looked over Jamie, Leena was holding Bit's index finger while looking at the floor,Bit was doing the same.  
  
(Outside the base)  
  
Three desert color Hummers appeared. Holding four men in each car except in one car only held two.  
  
"Sir, we're at the base." a soldier reported.  
  
"Good, tell them to stop here, we need to 'see' whats goin'n on." the commanding office said.  
  
The first soldier, Ryu, gave the signal to stop. The three hummers stopped. Ryo handed the C. officer some  
  
banaglures.  
  
The C. officer looked into the kitchen, and saw Bit and Leena. 'WHos the girl?....wait a minute!'  
  
"Ryu! get Seiko! NOW!"  
  
(inside the base)  
  
Bit shifted nervously, "A, I'm sorry about before...." he looked up at Leena, "About Snapping at you, ya'know."  
  
Leena looked back up at him, "It...um...must be the heat...ya'know."  
  
They both smiled.  
  
(outside)  
  
"But sir! It's *her* from the project! remember! Lana is not the one! this girl is!" C. officer shouted into the phone.  
  
"Okay! thank you Sir!" he turned to Ryu, "Let's go!"  
  
(inside)  
  
'Come on! a little closer!' Leon thought, as he griped the door panal.  
  
Suddenly there was a bang, everyone looked, a man in a black attie crashed threw the kitchen window. He pointed his Ak-47  
  
at Bit and Leena.  
  
"Son of a bitch! they were sooo close!" Leon shouted, but soon realized his boo-boo.  
  
The gun man, pointed at him, Leon raised his arms, "I mean...Hows it goin? want some coffee?"  
  
Jamie smacked his knee, "Nice goin!"  
  
The man spoke into his radio, "Its safe sir."  
  
Bit grabbed Leena by the waist, holding her close, growling at the man.  
  
A rounded like man, walked in clapping, "My, my, Bit, you do keep your promises."  
  
Bit looked at him,"What are you talking about?!" he said threw his growls.  
  
the man grined, "Good, you don't remeber, all the better. Just watch the black birdy to you left."  
  
Bit looked left, the soldier smacked his temple with the end of the rafle.  
  
"Bit!" Leena screamed.  
  
Bit never let go of Leena as he slided down the fridge.  
  
end of session 7  
  
A/N: sry it took forever to update! my sis booted me off her computer soo I have to work in sercert! and one more thing!   
  
THANK YOU FOR THE REVEIWS!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
